Influenza
by Djap
Summary: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, Jack caught influenza and Nathan has to deal with it. Poor Nathan...


**INFLUENZA**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Established Relationship, Humor, Coming Out

**RATING**: PG

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. I just amuse myself with getting them to bed together and torturing Jack a little.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**Influenza**

**a Djap story**

…

Nathan was greeted by a loud sneeze as he stopped short from entering the infirmary. He swore quietly under his breath and steeled himself to enter, while inwardly debating if he shouldn't wait until later to make this visit.

But it was late and he was pretty sure his lover was already annoyed for letting him wait this long. He wouldn't get any for quite some time if he would try to weasel out, even though he was really tempted.

His lover was really annoying when confronted with anything medical concerning his health, but when he was actually sick, he was just a plain pest. Neither did it help that this particular influenza was caused by a GD project.

Nathan took another deep breath before he finally entered, where he was directly met with a deep scowl aimed at him.

"Took you long enough!" Jack accused. He was sniffing pointedly instead of actually blowing his nose and his voice sounded raspy and miserable when he added: "It's way past midnight."

Nathan was aware of that as there had been many reasons why he hadn't been to the infirmary earlier.

"You do know, I have to do work around here, right? Saving the world and stuff?" Nathan tried for patience, but to be honest that sentiment had never been one of his strong sides.

"And that's more important than your lover hurting? I'm dying here!" Jack whined and Nathan instantly hissed: "Keep your voice down, will you!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "The nurse is away on her rounds. No one is here but us. Relax!"

"What about the security tapes?" Nathan sounded accusing although he knew which would be Jack's answer to that. He wasn't disappointed.

"So basically you're telling me, the head of GD can't get a hold of the security tapes of the infirmary. Don't be ridi…" His lover was interrupted by a serious coughing fit which lasted for several minutes. By the time he finally got hold of himself again, Nathan was at his side and checked his temperature. He reached his lover a glass of water and helped him to drink some of it.

"How are you really holding up?"

Jack pouted, but he knew he could get away only with so much whining if it came down to Nathan's patience. So he swallowed any exaggerations on his state and decided on the truth:

"Damn nose doesn't stop running and my throat hurts. But the headache is getting better at least, and I don't get that dizzy anymore. My muscles on the other hand…" he took a miserable sigh "I feel as if I run a marathon without having practiced before."

Nathan nodded, clearly in his scientist mood.

"That's a side effect of the virus you got infected with. It will get better in a few days though…"

Nathan had been reading the charts and had in consequence answered without thinking, so he cursed himself for not being cautious enough with his whiny lover.

"Days?" Jack bellowed "Don't tell me I'll need to stay here for days!"

"Calm down, Jack!"

But Jack was clearly on a rant:

"You're not the only one who has work to do. I'll go mad if I have to stay in here for any longer…"

Now Nathan rolled his eyes. "Jack, be sensible! You've only been here for what? A few hours?"

"Yeah. Who knows what I already caught lying here. People all get the most interesting sicknesses while lying defenseless in the infirmary."

Nathan really didn't know how anyone could be as superstitious, especially someone so conservative like Jack.

"Gods Jack, get a grip on yourself and stop being a crybaby!" Nathan finally snapped almost instantly regretting his words as he saw his lover's face. It was scrunched up in misery and the scientist could see that his words really stung. Nobody liked getting called a crybaby by their lover, especially not a cranky Jack who was sick.

"I'm sorry. There's just nothing I can do against it. We don't know how your metabolism will react on the virus as it is an experimental one. And I don't want to take any risks with your health."

Nathan caressed his lovers face and stroke softly over his head, relieved when Jack didn't withdraw from his touch. Jack's eyes were teary and his words were muffled by another pout when he finally whispered: "Where have you been so long? I needed you at my side."

Nathan wisely didn't answer that question, but he didn't need to as Jack continued, cutting right through to the problem.

"You know I'm sick of this charade. I don't want to pretend anymore. It makes me sick to think that everybody believes we still hate each other."

They've had that conversation many times over the last months and Nathan was getting wary of it. All the good reasons why telling everybody about their new relationship would be a very bad idea faded in the light of the good times he spent with Jack and Zoe as his new family. Yet he was a very privet person and people didn't change easily.

"I'll just need a little more time, Jack. We'll do it, eventually. I promise."

Jack obviously didn't like the answer, but he nodded bravely, accepting the situation at least for now.

"Will you need anything over night?"

"Are you already leaving? You just arrived here. Can't you stay a little longer?" Jack made big round puppy dog eyes, which never failed to melt Nathan's heart. It was strange, that the cool scientist reacted that way to Jack, as his former wife never managed to manipulate him that way. She needed to find other ways.

"But General Mansfield will…" Nathan tried, knowing it would be to no avail.

"Please? Just until I'm asleep?" Jack looked so small and vulnerable that Nathan instantly took place at the chair beside Jack's bed.

A frown found its way on Jack's forehead: "You won't keep sitting there, will you?"

Nathan looked puzzled: "What now? What do you expect me to do?"

But his genius brain provided him with the correct answer right as he asked the question and instantly started shaking his head, looking scandalized: "You can't be serious!"

"We were supposed to meet tonight. It's not that often we have the bunker all to ourselves with Zoe sleeping at Pilar's tonight. Just a little cuddle won't hurt anybody…"

"The nurse could be back…"

"She told me she'd be gone for at least another hour unless I call for her. And I have no intention of doing so." Jack whined.

Nathan rolled his eyes but knew he wouldn't get out of this easily. So he just rose to check the corridor and when he found it empty he quickly shed his shoes and hopped on the bed. Jack instantly burrowed close on his chest, grabbing him hard around the waist to snuggle up to him.

"Missed you." The sheriff admitted, sounding content although still whiny.

"Missed you too." Nathan admitted and embraced Jack, his one hand returning to stroke softly over Jack's scalp as he knew how mach his lover liked that caress.

In answer Jack's voice did attempt to sound like purring, although it was muffled through Nathan's chest. Jacks hand nestled the seam of his shirt free and before Nathan could protested it slipped right under the thin fabric to connect with bare skin. Another contented sigh and Nathan felt as if Jack held on to him for dear life. Something in his chest did pleased summersaults at the thought, which puzzled him, as he listened to his partner fall asleep.

…

"Crap."

Although Nathan hadn't opened his eyes yet he knew that he was in deep shit. Everything came back from the night before in a rush and he knew there was no way back anymore. He'd heard the voices of at least Allison, Fargo, Lupo and - Gods of Science help him - General Mansfield through the haze of his lingering dreams before he woke up.

His back felt miserable from having fallen asleep in such an uncomfortable position last night and judging by the warm weight around his waist, Jack even asleep clutched him for dear life.

"So you're finally waking up?" Allie's voice sounded strange and Nathan couldn't decipher if she was angry of him being with Jack, or hurt, or just annoyed because he hadn't told her about it. With dread he suspected this could also mean amusement on his behalf.

"I wish I wasn't." he answered, still not daring to open his eyes. Who else might be standing there to finally find out about his dirty little secret?

"I've tried to reach you all night, Nathan. I was worried sick until I talked to Zoe, who told me to check here for you."

"Clever girl." He did believe she would be a real great personality one day, who'd probably have the energy to change the world.

"You missed the meeting with the general."

"I'm sorry." Nathan said. Then he took another deep breath before adding: "I was needed here."

"That was my understanding." The deep rumble of General Mansfield answered instead of Allison's voice and to his relieve the man sounded more puzzled and amused than angry.

"We all know how Jack is when he gets sick…" Jo Lupo added.

To his surprise that made Jack, whom Nathan had believed to be still asleep, burrow even further into his chest before he mumbled: "Just you wait until you're sick one day. Payback's a bitch."

Despite the words Nathan felt how insecure Jack was about the situation and how bad he must feel of being the cause of this exposure. He'd surely planned a different approach to finally coming out too. He knew Jack needed to get reassured and somehow it all didn't feel so difficult anymore, because his protective side was kicking in.

Jack needed him now, and he always protected those he cared for. So he hugged the sheriff even closer to himself, getting back to softly caress his skull like he'd done until he fell asleep.

"I already finished the needed reports and I'll need a moment to refresh myself. I'll be upstairs in the conference room in about fifteen minutes if you would excuse us now."

He made a point of still not opening his eyes while caressing his lover in front of them, who softly hummed his appreciation into his chest. Now that the dreaded coming out was out of their way, the rest of the world could go and fuck themselves for all the scientist cared. That moment he wanted nothing else but to stay at his lover's side for a few minutes longer and to assure himself everything was going to be okay.

That was until Jack suddenly started sneezing and whining again. With a roll of his eyes Nathan was up and on his way to the conference room in no time.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 6****th**** June 2010**


End file.
